The Hunters
by foodwizard
Summary: Jonah Hex is transported back to the modern DC era along with Red Hood, Green Arrow, The Question, and Vigilante. The Spectre has called them to get their hands dirty and eliminate the scum that call themselves super villains once and for all. The Hunters, will encounter villains from all of DC's universe as well as various heroes on their quest for justice. M for extreme violence
1. Chapter 1

_**The Hunters**_

 _ **Prolouge**_

Jonah Hex was born as if his last name was a sign of his life to come. His parents left him to die where he was found and raised by Apache indians. He grew to be one of the tribe and even wanted the chiefs daughters hand in marriage. Unfortunately so did another Indian boy. Tradition stated the two would fight each other with nothing but a tomahawk for her hand, but Hex's opponent cheated and gave Hex a faulty weapon. Hex responded in kind beating his enemy in unofficial ways which led the tribe to brand Hex's face with the mark of the demon, horribly disfiguring him. He was exiled and later joined the Confederacy during the American Civil War. He later became a bounty hunter vowing to help those who couldn't help themselves and to stay a man of honor. He became the best shooter in the world and went up against the worst of the worst. Having been to both the future and the past, Hex always believed he'd seen everything. Then he woke up in modern Gotham city surrounded by the heroes Vigilante, Question, Red Hood, and the Green Arrow .

"Fuck me, why d'ah always get fucked o'er while ah'm gettin' drunk".

The Green Arrow immediately drew his quiver and pointed it at the others who responded in kind.

"Where am i, why are we all here?" asked Arrow.

"I'm wondering the same thing" said the Red Hood.

"Not even the common courtesy to leave me my motorcycle" muttered Vigilante as he got on his feet. The Question stood silent as if diagnosing the scene.

"Better question is when the fuck am ah?" yelled Hex.

"Damnit Hex, you've been to the future before, it's 2143" said Red Hood.

"Don't mean ah enjoy it" responded Hex. "Was this that dumbass Booster Gold's fault again?"

"Once we figure out what's going on we'll be happy to include ya" said Vigilante.

As if on queue a green mist began spewing out of a sewage drain.

"Wonderful" muttered the Question. Red Hood drew his handguns and pointed them at the mist.

"I dont recomend that" said the Question. " _ **The Spectre**_ doesn't usually enjoy being threatened". The mist began to form a man shape and grew to around double the size of the groups height.

"What does he want?" asked Arrow to the Question.

"Good question"

The Spectre's shape completed itself and a voice echoed out.

"You five have been chosen. The forces of evil are on the move and a storm is brewing. It must be stopped"

"That's all fine N' dandy, but why did'ya haf'ta summon me while ah was at the bar?" said Hex.

"You dare question the work of the SPECTRE" yelled the Spectre.

"Ah was just askin, damn green spirit fuck" Before Hex could say anything else Arrow chimed in.

"What do you want from us?"

"You five aren't afraid to do what's right, to kill the forces of evil that cannot be contained in your mortal prisons. You five shall destroy the ones proclaiming to be Forever Evil and all of their acolytes" said the Spectre.

"Finally, we get to have some fun" said the Red Hood.

 _ **Part 1: Jonah Hex**_

Chapter 1

The man was a bad omen. In his life it seemed like everything around him either died left. Tonight though, Jonah was going to decide on their fate. The Spectre had left him and his new "team" a list of villains and criminals that needed cleansing as he put it. As history's greatest bounty hunter Hex was all too familiar with what needed to be done. He had already taken down several low level listers, and was now on the hunt for a man who called himself Black Mask. A longtime Batman rival and leader of the murderous Black Mask gang. The hunt for Mask left Hex in a town that seemed like it couldn't get enough of him, Gotham City. Hex started the search the same way he always did, at the bar. He purposely picked one in the Mask's stomping grounds and took a seat at the bar hoping to hear some local gossip on the gangsters location or one of his upcoming plans. After several hours and easily his twenty-fifth beer Hex was beginning to think the night was a bust, until an interesting character walked in wearing a ski mask with a skull painted on the front. Hex quietly turned away from the bar to keep his easily distinguishable face invisible to the gang member. Hex drew back the hammer on his model 1861 Colt Navy revolver that he always carried, always prepared for a fight. He kept his ears opened and after several minutes the gangster spoke up.

"Listen up ya fuckers, the boss man wants his money now. This bars payment is overdue and im giving you all exactly 5 minutes to pay up before the whole place goes up, in smoke" said the gangster.

Hex slowly began to stand up and speak.

"Seems like ah found the right person to talk ta" said Hex addressing the lackey.

"And who might you be, didnt you hear the civil war convention left town. I suggest taking their advice and steppin out before I have to kill you".

"Ah reckon ya ain't" said Hex.

"Whats that supposed to mean scarface" insulted the masker.

"Ah said that ya was a yellow sumbitch. Now if yer fixin to leave this place alive ah reckon ya should tell me where yer boss is before ah have to beat it out ah ya" responded Hex. The gangster immediately opened up a volley of bullets at Hex who dove behind the bar and drew his trusty six-gun.

"Last chance 'fore i put a hole in ya" yelled Hex from behind the bar. Another volley erupted and in one swift move Hex stood up and pulled the trigger putting a 44 caliber hole in the gangsters leg. He fell to the floor and Hex slowly walked over and kicked his rifke across the room.

"Ya wanna tell me where ah can find yer boss now?"

Hex was leaning against a street lamp next to his horse smoking a hand rolled cigarette as the Black Masks car convoy came into Hex's view. The lackeys information held true. Hex had left him for the local law to pick up with a note written on his chest labeled "trash". Now Hex was only minutes away from checking another name off his list. The building the cars pulled into was big. An old and abandoned hotel made the perfect location for Black Mask

to be staying. It had 18 guards stationed outside and a number unkown to the old cowboy inside. As much as Hex prefered the loud and proud tactic, he knew that if he did Mask would make his escape while Hex dealt with the sheer number of lackeys. Stealth it was. As all good bounty hunters did Hex followed suit, adaptation was necessary in his business even if it included using modern weapons like Hex's silenced Colt .45 handgun. He prefered the classicality of the weapon, and its sheer caliber. Hex decided the best approach was through the back of the building, although it was more heavily guarded it had one distinct flaw, dumpsters. Too most it wouldn't offer more than a putrid smell and a weekly hassle, but to Hex it was cover and concealment. Two things necessary for a gunfight, especially one involving stealth. Crouching behind a dumpster Hex took aim and dropped the two guards closest to him in a single shot through their heads. He quickly advanced to another vantage point and continued killing henchman as he made his way to the backdoor which was being held by a rather large man in a skull mask. Not confident his bullets could take down the man who seemed to be on every steroide ever conceived, Hex moved in for one thing he knew all too well, a good fist fight. He took the man by surprise planting a strong right hook into his jaw and knocking him backwards, then presented a flurry of punches to his face and upper body. The guard was stunned but quickly assessed the threat and made a move. Hex was hit dead in the chest by a strong kick sending him backwards several paces, but only heating up the battle. Hex adopted a stance he had much practice with while fighting gators in the swamps of his youth, and waited for the burly man to attack. He charged Hex only to be meet by the unmovable object and a sharp pain erupting through his nervous system. Hex's aim was true as it always was, his bowie knife had connected with the man's nerve cluster that not even steroids could fight. He went down in an instant dead and Hex began to recompose himself and double check his revolvers for proper loading and readiness. Then in one swift motion he kicked down the door. Hex swiftly moved inside with his guns drawn and eliminated a man standing in the room eating a sandwich. With no time to waste Hex began making his way through the building looking for his target. They were sloppy. Most of the enemies he engaged were either unaware of his presence until it was too late, or too pathetic to even stand a chance to the cowboy. After several long minutes Hex had made it to the top floor, the hotels old penthouse suite. 'This had to be it' he thought to himself as he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" came a voice from inside.

"Room service" responded Hex.

The door opened a crack and an eye popped out and addressed Hex.

"You think this is a game, the boss ain't one for jo- HEY WAIT YOU'RE NOT…." before the good could say another word Hex's boot came slamming through the door. The guard was taken aback and could only let out a grunt as he was put down by a bullet to the chest.

"Ah want the Black Mask" said Hex to the 15-some men in the room.

A slow clap rang out in the tension ridden, silent room.

"I have to admit i'm quite impressed. It's not very often that a non-bat can make it to me that fast and that ferociously" said the Mask wearing crime lord.

"Ah reckon so" said Hex solemnly while he sized up his various opponents in the room.

"What brings you to my humble abode?" asked Black Mask.

"A contract" said Hex. "Ya've seen to have struck someones chords up in the spirit world"

"Interesting, does this contracter have a name?" asked Black Mask.

"He does, The Spectre or some shit. All ah care about is completin' mah end of the bargain" said Hex.

"So it seems, I heard about your team of ragtag associates running amuck around the world. I had unfinished dealings with The Rainbow Rider before your green friend put an arrow in his chest" said Black Mask. "Well to be fair he did scare me a bit and that's saying something considering my facial predicament" he chuckled.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way" responded Hex.

"Where's the fun in the easy way. Guards, please deal with our friend" said Black Mask. In unison the assorted lackeys began charging Hex who took down as many as he could before his revolvers ran dry. Five remained standing and Hex made his move, he drew his tomahawk and cut down the closest man while simultaneously dodging a strike from a knife wielding second man. Hex deflected a second knife strike and moved in close to deliver a brain rattling headbutt bringing his assailant staggering backwards. Another man charged Hex who went down low avoiding the punch and bringing his war axe into the man's leg leaving him vulnerable for an upper slash to the face. The last attacker realized he stood no chance and made a mad dash for the foor. Before he could make it a shot rang out and he was on the floor. Smoke filled from Black Mask's handgun which he set on the table to his left.

"So uncivilized. I always prefered a more hands on approach. Do you enjoy torture Mr. Hex?" asked Black Mask. "I myself am quite fond of it. You can learn a lot from cable television, but for a man out of time with today's methods let me indulge you. A simple clothes iron can make a wonderful brand, or a simple coat hanger can do tremendous things to a weak hearted man. But we both know you sir are not weak hearted, not after what you've been through. I've done my research on the old west and was quite found of the technique the Apache used to spoil that beautiful face of yours. I wonder what it would feel like if one were to experience that again".

"Ah reckon it'd be quite painful" said Hex.

"Indeed it would be so sir. Care to indulge me?" asked Black Mask.

"Not today. Ah have a job to do" said Hex.

"And how's that going for you?" asked the Mask.

"Ah reckon very well. See while ya were yappin away ah got my breath back, and one thing the Apache also taught me was tomahawk tossin'" said Hex.

"But you don't want to kill me" said the Black Mask attempting to use the brainwashing powers his mask had.

"Ah think ah do. Ah also did my research on ya n' ah know all about that fancy demon shit ya got in that mask. Ah also know how to turn it off cuz it's givin' me quite the headache" Hex threw his tomahawk directly at Black Masks face. It connected precisely in the frontal cortex, where the powers originated from. Black Mask was now nothing more than a well dressed halloween costume.

"NO!" yelled Mask "you sir will pay for that" Mask charged Hex with his fists drawn but was no match for the westerner. Hex blocked his attack and delivered a sharp upward fist into the base of Black Mask's jaw.

"No so tuff' now mister" said Hex as he loaded his revolver back up with his cap and ball ammunition. The Black Mask said nothing as he crumpled on the floor. "I hear ya don't feel pain, reckon ya wouldn't either way. Ah'm known for my accuracy after all" Hex stood silent as he held his weapon up and squeezed the trigger. The hammer rang out and a lead ball traveled into the Blask Mask's left eye socket, ending his reign of terror on Gotham forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Another normal night in Gotham… at least for the Dark Knight. Gotham was his city since his birth, since the death of his parents in his city, since **Batman** began. He got the call through his police scanner. The old hotel in Black Mask's district had been hit, and Batman hadn't authorized it. Another vigilante in his city. His family were all occupied in different areas dealing with Killer Croc and another resurgence of the Joker. Another normal night. Batman had just brought Two-Face in and was on the new scene. He started in the back alley, six dead, .45 caliber wounds in all of them except the doorman. Knife wounds. He made his way inside and found many, many more bodies. He was expecting this, but the MO had changed. Instead of .45 wounds he found .44 and old bullets at that. 'two shooters?' he thought to himself, ' who uses this kind of gun?' then it struck him.

"Hex" he muttered aloud. Hex rarely worked with a team, odd. He continued inward and upward until he reached the top floor, the penthouse. Inside he found more bodies. Various bladed and gunshot wounds, but one stood out, a modern caliber. He immediately checked the Mask's gun. It had been fired recently, ' that answers that question'. It made sense that someone would want Black Mask dead but why would they hire Hex and why would he have an accomplice. 'I need to speak with Hex it seems' thought Batman.

Same night on the other side of town

A normal night in Gotham. Hex was at the bar. He was thirteen beers in when a black shadow appeared at the doorway.

"Well shit" said Hex knowing instantly who it was "ah'll be there in a minute, let me pay". Hex tossed an old Confederate $10 coin on the counter and made his way outside.

"Hex, part of me wants to congratulate you for taking down the Mask, but you know that's not how I do things. We don't kill" said the Batman.

"Speak for yourself, ah did what ah was hired to do" said Hex.

"Why the accomplice?" asked Batman.

"Ah work alone, ya know that" said Hex "always have, always will".

"There were two calibers at the scene Jonah. Unless you're telling me you got an upgrade" said Batman.

"Even an old coot like me's gotta adapt to the changing tides, ah picked a new gun up a few weeks ago." said Hex.

"Interesting, you know I have to ask who hired you" said Batman.

"Big ol' green man" said Hex "brought me back to this shitty century, while I was at the bar too. Sumbitches always need me while ah'm face first in whiskey"

"I see, i'm not going to take you in Hex, you've done a lot to make the world a better place and you are a reservist for the Justice League, but you can't kill. Not in my city" said Batman.

"Damn, ah was half fixin for a fight, but ah won't push my luck tonight. But mr giant green bastard wants em dead. Said we need to eliminate the scum 'fore they eliminate the good" said Hex.

"Does mr giant green man have a name?" asked Batman.

"The Spectre"

With the new information Batman left Hex to drink. Another normal night in Gotham.

The next day, Star City

It had been an interesting night for Hex. After his encounter with Batman he had moved on to his next target. He decided it would be a good idea to let the Dark Knight cool down before he made another move on someone in his city so he was on the Green Arrow's territory since he was also part of the team, and tonight he'd need all the help he could get. Onomatopoeia was a force to be reckoned with. Hex met with his comrade in the east side of the city. He received word from the Emerald Archer that Onomatopoeia was in town, and that he was looking for trouble.

"He… he killed another hero" said Green Arrow.

"Then we should return the favor" said Hex.

The two took to the streets looking for any sign of the killer's trademark sounds. Onomatopoeia was as insane as they come. Taking his name to heart he imitated noises that happened in his presence, from water dripping the the 'blam' of gunshots. Interestingly he was a family man, but none of the heroes knew that. He kept a shrine behind his bookcase for all his crimes and sickly 'achievements'. The criminal had even helped Batman in the past, posing as the vigilante Blaphomet only revealing himself inside the Batcave as the notorious villain he is. Now he was just another target. After hours of searching, the duo was getting nowhere until Queen picked up a disturbing police call.

"Officer down, upper east side. He killed my partner… he… he… shot him"

Officer down wasn't an abnormal call in Queen's city, but only hours after Onomatopoeia had struck. It couldn't be a coincidence. The two jumped on Arrow's bike and were there in minutes only to be met with a scene only those in the business would imagine. Seventeen police officers were dead, all strung up on light posts in the street, and in the distance they heard him.

"Drip, drip, drip" came an eerie voice.

"Onomatopoeia we have you, surrender now before it's too late!" yelled Green Arrow with his bow drawn and Hex's revolvers at the ready. Onomatopoeia simply looked at the two with a crooked head and began slowly walking towards them. Arrow knew the master assassin wasn't going down without a fight. Two arrows flew down the street. Two arrows were dead accurate, but so was their target. Onomatopoeia grabbed the first out of the arrow with dead on precision and used it to smack the other out of the air.

"Damn" muttered Hex "he's got talent all right, but can he catch bullets". A flurry of lead began raining down on Onomatopoeia but he was just as fast. He sprinted up a light post and flipped over Hex's bullets quickly and precisely. Too precisely.

"Ya didn't tell me he was one ah them super people" yelled Hex at Arrow with arrows and bullets flying from the two of them.

"I honostly don't know much about him at all" replied Arrow "everything about our friends life is a mystery. He could be a fuckin alien for all I know".

"From everythin' ah've learned, even aliens can die" responded Hex who was in the process of reloading his guns. The two continued firing at him until finally an arrow reached its mark. Onomatopoeia was injured, but most definitely not on out the fight.

"Shiiink" he said as he pulled the arrow out of his arm and tossed it on the floor with a resounding "clank".

"What in the hell is he doin' with them noises?" asked Hex.

"That's his calling card, Onomatopoeia is a word that means something that has the same sound as it's definition" said Arrow. Before they could say another word Onomatopoeia leaped into the air, pulling his two solid black handguns from his trenchcoat all while imitating the sound of them being procured.

"Great… he has guns too" said Hex.

"Well what's the fun in a normal fight with a super assassin, he's gotta even the odds at least a little bit" joked Arrow.

"Very true, now shut up 'cuase ah have a plan" said Hex "you distract the bastard and ah'm gonna get in close, he can fight well, but how many Apache has he killed".

Arrow nodded and fired several of his explosive gag arrows at Onomatopoeia. While he was stunned and busy trying to imitate the noise of the arrows Hex had gained a foothold and was beginning to strike at the assailant in force. His first strike landed directly on Onomatopoeia's face but he seemed only lightly fazed by the attack and responded in force hitting and kicking at Hex with what would have been dead on precision if Green Arrow hadn't stepped in with more and more arrows that acted as a shield for Hex. With no space to lift their guns up or much less aim, both opponents adopted their edged weapons. Hex drew his tomahawk and Onomatopoeia his army knife. The two threw slashes and stabs either missing by a hair or being deflected by Green Arrows extreme talent. Hex got several accurate cuts in, but Onomatopoeia was less than willing to quit. After what seemed like hours against an unwavering enemy Hex called for backup.

"Ah need some help Arrow, this fuckers aint gon quit".

In less than a second Arrow was right their with him, using his bow as a shield and a weapon.

"I got one more trick up my sleeve" said Arrow.

Before Hex could ask what it was the battlefield erupted into ice. Hex slipped and fell to the ground and Onomatopoeia stepped forward ready to end the cowboys life. With his knife in striking distance and Arrow fumbling with his quiver Onomatopoeia lunged forward. Time slowed. The heroes minds all shot at rapid speeds trying to think of a next move. With only a second left in his life Hex made mental amends. Arrow grabbed the first shaft he felt. Onomatopoeia began to imagine his victory celebration.

Bang.

For once it wasn't Onomatopoeia and his disgustingly accurate noises. Onomatopoeia fell to the ground. Hex opened his eyes wondering why he wasn't dead, and Arrow released his drawstring slowly letting his arrow come to rest back in the quiver.

"Well ah'll be damned" said Hex.

Standing over the two men was none other than Red Hood and Vigilante.


End file.
